


Midnight

by Rivaxorus



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluffish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yona's been reaching for him, and just at the right moment Hak seems to have noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't intend to write hakyona smut xD but it turned out that way. These two will forever be my favorite pair out of any anime/manga. Just, their passion is so erbghbbfrjw. I hope you enjoy.

The past few days leading up to this had almost been a blur. Trying to grab Hak's attention was hard enough - then again she probably knew by now he'd always wanted this. The princess was old enough to realize it, how close they had grown. Her urge to touch him bloomed into something she couldn't quite describe. Eventually, she never thought that the thunder beast would have her in this kind of position. So close to each other, it nearly hurt.

"Hak." Yona whispered lightly as she ran her fingers through his hair. In their own room of the motel they were staying at - the rest of the group were sleeping soundly elsewhere. Laying in her bed, Hak hovered over her with his lips hanging loosely above her own. His body had twitched slightly at the sound of his name. "Princess are you sure you want to do this?" he sounded unsure. After all he convinced himself this was simply the king's daughter. He was to protect her - but to bed her, it almost felt like a foreign concept completely. Yet as a man, he couldn't deny the feelings that he held for the princess. 

"I want this, but.... you'll have to show me how. I... don't know what to do." Yona let her arms wrap around his shoulders. As Hak slowly moved down her body. "First, we should undress." he said as he watched Yona's face turn bright red. However as she sat up, Hak following her movements, she did as told. Both of them undressing themselves, and for a few minutes it was actually simply just the two of them staring at each other. Yona avoided Hak's eyes, as he gently grabbed her wrist tempted to cover her own breast. "You don't need to feel embarrassed Princess, you're beautiful." the man told her crouched at her side. The feeling of both of them naked in each other's presence was almost the ultimate form of passion. Hak honestly felt like he could simply be satisfied by just looking at her body. 

Yona couldn't possibly find the words to speak to him at the moment. She was tongue tied as he had grabbed her wrist, pulling it closer to his body. She was in awe of his form, leaning forward Hak seemed to understand as his lips crashed with her own. Pulling into a passionate form, Hak parted her lips, panting slightly as Yona let out a small moan. Pulling back as she felt her face bright red - free hand coming to cover her lips. "I'm sorry." she muttered as Hak let out a playful laugh at the princess' words.

"Don't be sorry, those noises will be passing your lips all night princess." She gave him a small glare, but he let go of her hand. His own finding it's way down her body. Pressing into her clit, the surprise made her jerk. Eyes wide as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, twisting slightly off to the side as his fingers moved on her sensitive spot. 

"H-hak." she trembled for a moment closing her eyes, arms tightening around him as he continued. Sexually exciting her as she shifted her legs uncomfortably to his touch. His eyes locked on her face, despite her own being shut. Until she opened them to meet his, locked in his gaze suddenly. 

"I have to make sure you're ready, it'll hurt for a moment. But all of this will make it easier for you." He told her. While he himself had never done this - living around a bunch of perverted men back home made it easy to learn this kind of thing. That and maybe instinct drove him on. As Yona simply nodded her head, Hak gently removed his hands. Placing his other on her shoulder and pushing her to the ground to lay on her back on the futon. He hovered over her as the princess pressed her hands on his chest. Now that he was on top of her, she could only feel the heat radiating between them. "I'll make you feel good princess, don't be afraid.... if something bothers you, tell me to stop." yona placed a hand on his cheek. 

"I surrender myself to you Hak, there is nothing in this world you could do to harm or bother me right now." she whispered, sending shivers down the man's spine. Quickly he covered her neck in kisses. Making the girl shift underneath him as his hands trailed along her sides, stopping at her hips. While his own excitement grew, he contained himself. Trialing his head lower and lower until finally it was placed between her legs. Yona propped herself up for a moment, watching him. His blue eyes stunning in the moonlight as he looked at her. Beautiful, he didn't know what he did to deserve this honestly.

Using his tongue, he pressed it against her clit. Yona jumped slightly, giving off an audible gasp as her hands scrunched up. The sensation new, but the pleasure great. His hands spread her legs a bit more. As Yona laid back her hips found themselves meeting with the rhythm of his tongue. Running circles over her, the sensitive girl bit into her lip as she tried to avoid making those noises. However, it was impossible to stop her moans from leaving her throat. She was feeling a type of pleasure she knew only Hak would be able to give to her. Until finally she felt her muscles tightening. Clenching up as she climaxed, Hak gently biting into her slit as she moaned loudly. Covering her mouth all of a sudden until the convulsions stopped. 

"Don't worry no one will hear you." Hak said almost sounding out of breath as he lifted his head. Yona's heart raced against her chest as she looked at him. Unable to say a word as he lifted himself to be level with her own head again. Removing her hands from her mouth she watched as Hak leaned into her. Kissing her passionately. "Spread your legs a bit more princess, this will only hurt for a moment." He instructed. Yona nodded her head, spreading her legs out more as the man situated himself between her. He grabbed his own throbbing member, placing it at her opening. Taking a breath as he moved into her. Yona wrapped her hands around his shoulders - her grip tightening as he entered her her nails leaving small crescent marks on his shoulders. Instinctively her eyes shut, tears bordering the edges until he was completely inside of her. Stopping himself, Yona found herself out of breath.

"Princess are you alright?" he asked her as Yona continued to pant looking at him directly. He carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. The pain radiating out into her, but it would simply be a reminder that she gave herself to him. 

"I'm fine. Hak, continue." she tried not to hold onto him so tightly. Not that Hak minded, he nodded to comply with the princess' wishes. Moving his hips, he slid out of her then back in, making Yona give an audible gasp. Yet he still continued, his own breathing quickening as she started to feel warm inside. Her walls gripping him as she ran her fingers down his spine. Feeling every inch of his muscles as she could. The pain was soon replaced with pleasure, her moans muffled as he kissed her deeply. A hand on her side to keep her steady as he moved into her. The soft sounds of his hips making contact with her own. Yona was unable to pinpoint how she felt. Every time he went into her, it sent shivers down her spine. Mixed with pain and pleasure but mostly the feeling of satisfaction she had been searching for. "Princess." his lips uttered her name. As she moved into him, her hand moving into the back of his hair. She couldn't speak, her mouth dry as she panted from the pleasure. Hak still moving at a steady pace in and out of her. Yet it almost felt like it wasn't enough. "I'm going to go a bit faster." he warned her as her dazed eyes opened. Staring at his face, even without words he could tell that she fully gave herself to him. Using one of his hands, he pushed her leg further up. Starting to move his hips faster, causing her to let out steady moans from her lips. 

Hak watched her every move as he thrusted his hips into her. Yona's breasts lightly jumping to the movements as he let out a soft moan of pleasure with her walls tightening around him. He was losing control of himself, yet he still wanted to make this a better experience for her. Setting one hand on the futon to the side of her. He moved faster than before, the sudden increase in his movements made Yona's body twitch. Too engulfed in the love making to make any words. She pressed her body fully into him. Until finally, her body convulsed again. Trapping him within her walls as they tightened around his member. Her nails digging into his back once more as Hak felt himself climax. Pressing into her as his liquid left his member. Thickly coating her as she let out a loud moan arching her back. As she came down from her high. Hak moved himself out of her, panting and collapsing at her side. The two of them catching their breath as Yona looked towards the ceiling. 

"Hak.... I love you." the princess breathed as she looked over to the male. Hak could only smile, aiming to touch the side of her face. 

"I love you as well princess..... with all my heart."


End file.
